Snowed In
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: Harry and Draco wake up to snow and lots of it! How will they spend their day?


**A/N: Just a little one shot that planted itself in my head yesterday. We have some snow up here, but mostly ice and thought it'd be fun to write a Drarry related to snow. I shall dedicate this to my good friend Cathcer1984 as she heads down the road to recovery :) Hope you like it!**

**Snowed In**

"Give me some blankets, Harry," Draco whined as he climbed onto his roommate's bed. Harry groaned and rolled over to look at him.

"What are you doing, Draco?" he asked sleepily.

"It's freezing in my room and it's warm in here. Come on, Harry, just let me in," Draco begged.

"Ugh, fine," Harry muttered as he lifted up his sheets and comforter and let Draco slide in underneath. He expected his roommate of a year to stick to his side of the bed, but apparently Draco was _really _cold as he cuddled up to Harry molding his whole body against him.

Draco let out a content sigh as he wrapped the blankets around him and pressed against Harry's very warm body. "Much better," he whispered. Harry subtly shifted noticing that having Draco pressed against him wasn't so bad. He blushed at the thought. Draco was his roommate and one of his best friends, nothing more.

"Why is it so cold in your room?" Harry asked as he tried to distract his mind from thinking too much about Draco's perfect body against his own as if they were cut from the same mold.

"I don't know, shh, it's too early to try and figure out why my room is so cold. Go back to sleep," Draco responded quietly. He drifted off at the end and was soon breathing softly and evenly.

Harry sighed and shifted again, this time to get more comfortable. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep hoping that his body wouldn't betray him in his sleep.

**XXXX**

Harry awoke a few hours later and things seemed to have changed even more while he had been sleeping. Draco was no longer pressed against him, well he still was, but now he had one arm draped over his stomach and one leg swung over his. Harry's eyes widened in shock as he felt Draco nuzzling his bare back. He flushed in embarrassment.

"Draco?" Harry asked nervously. He prayed that Draco wasn't actively nuzzling him because he wasn't sure how he could possibly deal with that. Draco didn't respond except to snort and push into him further. Harry smiled slightly at the situation. If only Ron or Hermione could see them like this. They would probably die of shock. "I've got to get out of this bed," Harry muttered and then he froze as he felt something rather hard pushing into his bum. _Oh Merlin!_ He thought, his eyes widening further. Draco was pressed against him and hard as a rock and Harry was thoroughly embarrassed.

He scrambled out of the bed, losing his balance and falling to the hard, wooden floor with a dull thud. "Ow," he muttered aloud as he pushed himself up off the ground. He glanced over at Draco who had slept through it all and hadn't made a sound. Harry watched him for a moment, marveling at how angelic and sweet he looked in slumber.

Being out from under Draco's arm and leg helped to clear his head and he was able to rationalize the hard on that Draco was currently sporting. Men got those all the time. Hell, Harry got it all the time and it really meant nothing. He smiled triumphantly at coming to this conclusion and quietly left the room.

As he walked down the hallway he peeked into Draco's room and instantly felt the chill. He took a quick glance around, but nearly froze to death. He couldn't blame Draco for coming to his room. It seemed that the rest of the house was rather chilly and Harry wondered if their heating unit had gone out.

He went into the kitchen and put some water on the stove for hot chocolate. Today was a hot chocolate morning. He grabbed a sweater from the laundry room and a pair of sweats to fight off the chill. He slipped into his slippers that he kept near the door and began looking throughout the house for a window left open or a door.

When he arrived into their sitting room and looked out the large bay window he had to open and close his eyes several times and rub them profusely. There was snow piled up to the middle of the window. He hadn't heard that a storm was coming through and he found himself to be in complete shock. It wasn't even winter time yet.

He climbed up onto the window seat and looked out and noticed that there was no way him and Draco were going anywhere today. They were completely snowed in. He climbed down and headed back to the kitchen as he heard the teapot whistling. He poured the water into mugs of hot chocolate mix and then topped them off with a generous amount of whip cream. He padded back into his room and set one on the night stand and then took a seat in a chair near the window. He couldn't even see out the snow was so high.

He didn't bother to wake Draco as he knew that the scent of the hot chocolate would soon rouse him from his slumber. _Five minutes, tops_, he thought. Sure enough in less than five minutes Draco started to shift and eventually his blonde head appeared from beneath the covers and he was blindly reaching for the hot chocolate. Harry wasn't concerned that he would knock it over and of course Draco proved him right and Harry chuckled as he watched his lithe fingers wrap around the mug and it disappeared underneath the covers.

"Delicious," Draco murmured as he set the mug back on the night stand and made to sit up. As soon as his bare chest hit the cooler air outside the covers he shuddered and wrapped the blankets around him tightly. Harry chuckled again as he pulled his knees up to make himself warmer. "What the hell is wrong with this house? Why is it so bloody cold?" Draco demanded.

"I'm not sure. I checked all the rooms and there are no open windows or outside doors. Your room is freezing too," Harry replied.

"I told you," Draco responded smugly. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head good naturedly. "It's not even winter and there is no snow on the ground so it makes no sense that it's so cold!" Draco complained.

Harry glanced over at the window and gave Draco a questioning look. Draco quirked an eyebrow and glanced over at the window. He looked back at Harry in confusion and then whipped his head back as he realized that the window was all white.

"What the hell happened?" he asked as he jumped out of bed and walked over to the window, completely ignoring the chill that nipped at his nearly naked body. Harry got momentarily distracted as he looked at Draco. His chest and arms were freckled with goosebumps and his abs were promptly defined by said goosebumps. Harry gulped as he looked him up and down and he realized that he had never really seen Draco in this way. They each had bathrooms attached to their rooms so there was never really any reason why the other would see them without being properly dressed.

Draco turned to look at Harry, wondering why he wasn't saying anything and noticed that Harry was either spacing off or completely checking him out. Draco hoped that it was the latter as he had been harboring a crush on his roommate and best friend for quite sometime. The crush came out of nowhere even before they lived together, but he never imagined that Harry would feel the same. He cleared his throat and quirked a questioning eyebrow at Harry when he finally looked up with surprised emerald eyes with a healthy flush gracing his cheeks.

"Did you say something?" Harry asked weakly. Draco stared at him a moment debating if he should pick this moment to tease him for staring or let it go. He chose to let it go, for now anyway.

"I asked what the hell happened," he responded suppressing the smirk that was threatening to appear on his face.

Harry stared at him for a moment in confusion and then Draco gestured over to the window and then realization hit him and he shook his head to clear it. "Right, um… I'm not really sure. It looks like were snowed in," Harry replied finally.

Draco's eyes widened and then he looked horrified as he left the room and began rushing around the house looking for any signs that they truly weren't snowed in not that he didn't want to spend the day cooped up inside with Harry, but he just didn't trust himself to be good while they would be stuck inside together. It was easy to avoid too much alone time with Harry as they both were busy with their jobs and had a routine set in place that didn't have them cross paths very often.

He walked back and stood in their family room in just his boxers still and shook when a chill suddenly snaked up his back. Harry walked in holding their mugs of hot chocolate and a robe folded over his arm. Draco stared blindly at the picture windows at the snow that covered their backyard. He felt Harry placing the robe around his shoulders and felt his fingers lightly brush against his arms and a new chill overcame him, one that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Are you afraid to spend the day with me?" Harry teased, half serious.

"No, no of course not. It's just, well, I, um…. you know have a big case I'm working on and all," Draco stuttered. He turned back around and looked at Harry, schooling his features into an indifferent mask.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I do remember you mentioning that some time ago, but you know maybe it's a blessing in disguise?"

Draco felt his heart rate pick up. "How do you mean?" He tried to keep his voice from sounding panicky and he wasn't sure if he had been successful or not.

"Well, we've been so busy that we haven't really gotten a chance to just hang out. Besides, it's always nice to have a day off once in awhile," Harry pointed out.

Draco relaxed slightly at hearing the way Harry said 'hang out'. He briefly wondered if Harry was maybe feeling something more for him as well, but he quickly shook the thought away as being something silly. He glanced over at the fireplace seeing his escape route.

"Harry, we can easily floo anywhere. We aren't snowed in, how silly of me," Draco said as he shook his head in a way that said 'duh'. Harry looked slightly crestfallen at Draco's words and he bit his lip in regret.

"Yeah, that's true. Well, let's get a fire going so we can get to work," Harry suggested as he turned around looking hurt by Draco's words. Draco sagged his shoulders and shook his head. Here he had a huge crush on Harry and would give anything to spend some alone time with him, but his fear of being rejected interfered with his choice of words.

He watched as Harry stood in front of the fireplace. He walked over wondering why he wasn't setting a fire. "What's wrong?" he asked. He saw Harry's shoulders tense, but he didn't turn to look at him.

"Um, we need wood to light a fire," Harry pointed out.

Draco glanced down and saw no wood. "So go get some," he replied matter of factly. Harry turned to look at him, his face aghast.

"You're kidding me, right?" Harry demanded.

Draco looked at him incredulously. "Of course I'm not kidding you. What's so hard about getting some firewood?"

Harry crossed his arms defiantly and glared at Draco. "The firewood is outside, in the shed, several feet from the house. There is no way I'm going out into that snow to go get some firewood!"

Draco returned his glare and copied his motion. "Well, how else are we going to start a fire?" he questioned angrily.

"You're the one whose so damn intent on not spending the day with me, you figure it out," Harry seethed as he stormed past Draco and back into his room slamming the door behind him. Draco jumped at the sound of the door slamming and sighed. He wasn't going to go out and get the firewood either so he decided to just conjure some and make a fire that way. He hesitated outside his bedroom door feeling the cold seep out from under the door, but steeled himself to open it and hurry in to grab his wand. He rushed in, straight to the spot that he _always_ kept his wand, but stopped short when it wasn't there.

He stared at the spot while he quickly sorted through the day before to see if he may have put it somewhere else, but came up with nothing. He remembered putting it there the night before, before he went to bed. He knelt down and quickly rummaged under his bed looking for it and turned his bedroom upside down as he looked for it, but couldn't find it anywhere. He huffed in anger as he stormed out of his room and slammed his door behind him. He walked the short distance to Harry's door and began pounding on the door.

"Harry! Open up this door right now! I need to talk to you!" Draco yelled through the door as he pounded on it.

"Leave me alone, Draco! I _don't _want to talk to you!" Harry yelled back. They were both acting like children.

"What the hell did you do with my wand?" Draco demanded.

"I didn't do anything with your wand!" Harry hollered back.

"You did too! You stole it from my room! Where did you put it?" he yelled back.

"Did not!" Harry screamed back.

Draco huffed again and then threw his shoulder into the door, trying to bust it open. It didn't budge and he only ended up hurting himself. He squared his shoulders and started pounding on the door with both fists. Finally after several minutes the door flew open and a seething Harry was glaring at Draco from the other side of the door.

"I did not take your stupid wand," he bit out.

"Well, then where is it?" he demanded.

"How the hell should I know? It's not my wand," Harry replied angrily.

Draco bit his lip and took deep breaths through his nose. "Fine, then can I use yours?"

Harry stared at him for a moment and then sagged his shoulders, the fight leaving him. He turned and walked over to where he kept his wand at all times. He also stopped short when he noticed that his wand was also missing. He rummaged around and looked underneath his bed as well, but didn't see it anywhere.

"Mine's gone too," he muttered as he looked back at Draco. They stared at each other for a moment longer before Harry sank onto his bed and ran an agitated hand through his hair as Draco sank into the chair that Harry had occupied earlier that morning.

"We could apparate out of here," Draco suggested half heartedly.

Harry shook his head. "We can't. We have the anti-apparition wards up and we can't take them down without a wand."

Draco sagged into his seat more and stared blankly at Harry.

"I'm sorry you are stuck with me today. I'll leave you alone. I'm sure there are plenty of books I can read or some work I can do. Have a good day," Harry said quietly as he stood and left the room. Draco slouched down into his seat feeling like utter shite. He stood and walked out of Harry's room and walked into the kitchen where Harry was pouring a bowl of cereal. He watched him for a moment before speaking.

"Harry, it's not that I don't want to spend the day with you, it's just, I'm not sure how," Draco explained.

Harry didn't look up at him. "How do you not know how? I mean it's really quite simple. We can play chess, we can watch movies, we can just talk, we can play other games. It's what you'd do with anyone else," Harry responded.

Draco reached for a bowl and poured himself some cereal as well and sat across from Harry at their little dining table. "Yeah, but it's different with you," Draco responded quietly.

"How so?" Harry asked finally looking up at him. Draco caught a look in those green eyes that he adored so much, but couldn't quite decipher what they meant. It looked like Harry was hoping for something and Draco wasn't quite sure what that something was.

"Well, I, um, you know, you're one of my best friends and all, but we've never really had a day by ourselves, you know despite living with each other and all," Draco replied.

Harry stared at him a moment and then looked back down at his cereal. "Yeah and you couldn't wait to get out of here," Harry muttered. Draco pretended to not hear him although he could hear the hurt in Harry's voice and it made him feel worse.

"Well, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. We can do whatever you want today. You've got my full, undivided attention," Draco said brightly.

"You're only doing it because you feel bad," Harry pointed out petulantly.

"No, that's not true. I really do want to spend time with you," Draco insisted. Harry looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay, whatever you say," Harry replied sounding like he didn't believe a word Draco was saying.

Draco sighed and they ate their breakfast in silence. Finally, Harry finished and left Draco in the dinning room. He vaguely heard Harry rummaging around in the hall closet and after a few minutes of listening to the rummaging he got up, curiosity getting the better of him and went to see what he was doing.

Harry was bent over in the closet and Draco couldn't help, but stare at his arse despite him wearing sweatpants. He found that no matter what Harry was wearing his arse always looked fantastic. He leaned against the door jam and sighed as he continued to stare. He was still too busy staring at Harry that he didn't notice that he had stood up and was now facing him.

Harry looked up at him and smirked. "Something you like?" he teased.

Draco's eyes shot up and he blushed profusely. "Um, what?" he asked stupidly.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head. He gestured down to some items on the ground and looked at Draco expectantly. Draco looked down trying to decipher what was piled up on the floor. "What am I looking at?" he asked in confusion.

Harry laughed and started sifting through the pile. "You said you'd do whatever I want, yes?"

Draco looked at him, instantly regretting telling Harry this because he knew he'd take it to heart and make Draco regret angering him. "Yes…"

Harry grinned. "These are snow pants, boots, and ski jackets," he explained.

Draco stared at the items and then back up at Harry not sure he understood. "Are we going skiing?" he questioned instantly feeling chilled to the bone. He hated skiing. His parents insisted on going when he was younger and Draco was dreadful at skiing and spent most of his time on his bum. One of the many reasons he hated snow.

Harry laughed and despite it being directed at him Draco warmed at the sound. "No, we're not going skiing. We're going sledding instead," Harry said as he started pulling the snow pants on over his sweats.

"Sledding?" Draco questioned. He had vaguely remembered seeing fellow Hogwarts students doing it at school, but he never participated because he thought he was too old for it.

"Yeah, didn't you ever go at Hogwarts?" Harry asked incredulously.

Draco shook his head. "Um, no, I thought it was a kid thing."

Harry scoffed. "Well, I'm going to change your mind about that. Come on, suit up and let's go."

Draco stared at him for a moment and then glanced down at the snow outfits and decided to just follow along. He said he'd do whatever he wanted anyway. He pulled on some sweats and a sweatshirt like Harry and then proceeded to put the rest of the snow stuff on. Once they were both suited up and heading for the back door Draco stopped.

"Harry, if you didn't want to go out earlier to get firewood, why are we going out now?" Draco asked.

Harry stopped and turned to look at him. "Well, I didn't want you to leave so I said I wouldn't go out there, but now you've said you'll do anything I want today so that's why were going out. You're not leaving me," he explained shyly.

"Did it really bother you that I was going to leave?" Draco asked even though Harry had already said that it did in so many words, but for some reason he wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes, it bothered me," Harry replied. They stared at each other for a moment longer and then Draco nodded. Harry nodded as well and then opened the back door. They were hit with a cold blast of air and nearly turned right back around and went inside, but Harry motioned for Draco to reach into his pocket and they both pulled out gloves and hats and put them on quickly. They warmed up faster then.

"So what are we going to sled on?" Draco asked.

Harry grinned in an impish manner that made Draco feel a bit uneasy. "Intertubes," was all Harry said in response. Draco stared at him and reluctantly followed him to the shed out back. Harry opened it and pulled out two intertubes. Draco noticed that there was a small amount of firewood sitting against the wall and made a note to grab it before going inside, not to use the floo, but to warm up their house.

They trudged up the hill behind their house and once they got to the top Draco realized just how huge the hill was. They could see the countryside below, covered in snow and Draco was beginning to appreciate snow more as he looked over at the shining look in Harry's eyes.

Harry looked over at Draco and their eyes met and both blushed slightly before turning to face the bottom of the hill. "Ready?" Harry asked as he set the tube down.

"Um, what exactly am I to do?" Draco asked gulping slightly at the idea of zooming down the hill without any way to control the tube.

"Would you like to watch first?" Harry asked. Draco looked at him fearfully and then looked down the hill again before nodding slightly. Harry grinned and settled into his tube. He glanced up at Draco and winked.

"Be careful," Draco muttered nervously. He had a bad feeling in his stomach and he flashed on not having Harry in his life anymore and he did not like it one bit. Harry caught the expression on his face and grinned inwardly. _He's worried about me_, he thought as his heart swelled.

"Always am," he said with another wink as he pushed off the ground and started moving down the hill. Draco watched, his gloved nails digging into his palms as he watched Harry slowly make his way down the hill. He relaxed as he watched him go down because he wasn't going that fast, but then in the blink of an eye Harry was sailing down the hill so fast that Draco was sure he was going to crash. Harry let out a gleeful cry and pumped his fist in the air. Draco wanted to scream out, but his voice felt frozen.

He watched as Harry hit the bottom and eventually slowed down and slid to a stop. Harry stood up and grinned triumphantly at Draco his cheeks tinged pink with the cold. He looked absolutely beautiful and so happy.

"Come on Draco!" Harry called out.

Draco stared down at his tube and then down at Harry and shook his head fearfully. Harry sighed. "It'll be fine! Don't worry!" he called again.

Draco shook his head again and Harry sighed once again and started walking back up the hill carrying his tube. When he got to the top he looked at Draco and smirked.

"You're scared?" Harry asked rhetorically. Draco narrowed his gaze and crossed his arms.

"We can't all be idiot Gryffindors who don't think things through," Draco responded.

Harry just shrugged off his comment and grinned. "So go down with me," he suggested.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked in surprise.

Harry sank into his tube and gestured to his lap. "If you're scared, why don't you go down with me?"

"I'm not scared," Draco responded with no conviction. He sank into his own tube and glanced down the hill nervously. Harry continued to watch him, wait him out. Finally, Draco sighed and tumbled out of his tube ungracefully and then stood, slipping on the icy slope. He tried to square his shoulders in confidence, but once he glanced at Harry, who was trying hard not to laugh he just gave up and placed his hands on his hips glaring down at Harry. He grinned and gestured to his lap again and Draco gave up and walked over to him.

"Don't let me fall," Draco pleaded.

Harry gave him a serious look. "I would never let you fall."

Draco stared at him a moment feeling touched by his words. He smiled gratefully and then lowered himself onto Harry's lap. It felt absolutely perfect especially when Harry wrapped his arms securely around his waist.

"Alright, are you ready?" Harry asked.

Draco could only nod, afraid that if he spoke his voice would squeak unnaturally. Harry nodded against his back and started rocking back and forth. Finally, he pushed off and they started going down the hill. It was slow at first just as it was for Harry, the wind barely blowing their hair about, but then once they started to turn and descend further down the hill they started to pick up the pace. Draco and Harry were now going down sideways and heading in a direction they weren't quite wanting to go. Harry glanced around and started to panic slightly.

"Draco, you trust me right?" Harry asked.

Draco tried to whip around to look at him, but couldn't quite move much. His eyes were wide with fear. "Why?"

"Just, you trust me, right?" Harry asked again, his voice more urgent.

"Yes, of course," Draco replied.

"Okay, I'm going to let go of you and you need to leap off when I tell you to," Harry responded quickly. He glanced back and saw that they were getting closer to crashing. Draco tightened his grip on his hands.

"No! I'm not going to do that!" Draco cried.

"Draco, trust me! Go!" Harry said. He let go and gave Draco a shove that sent him flying off the tube and landing roughly on the hill. Harry continued on and Draco turned around in time to see Harry flying head long into their shed. His hands flew to his mouth as Harry hit the metal shed with a loud bang and half the snow on the roof tumbled off and buried Harry underneath it.

He ran from the spot he landed and started digging Harry out. He dug frantically calling Harry's name over and over again. Finally, he had dug out Harry's arms and he pulled them roughly and yanked him out from under the snow pile. There was snow all over Harry's face and his eyes were closed. Draco frantically brushed the snow off of Harry's face.

"Harry! Open your eyes! Come on, open your eyes!" Draco cried. He checked him over before looking back at Harry's face. He gasped when he saw that Harry's eyes were open and he had an ear splitting grin on his face. Draco stared at him in shock and then he let out a joyous cry as he leaned forward and buried his face in Harry's neck and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank Merlin," Draco breathed into his neck. Harry awkwardly wrapped his arms around Draco, his eyes wide in shock. Draco sat up and looked down at him. Silver eyes bored into green and neither one moved for a moment. Their breath was puffing out in a white mist. Draco was fighting an inner battle to lean forward and kiss Harry and Harry was battling the same.

Instead of giving in Draco pushed up off the ground and held his hand out to Harry to help him up. Harry looked disappointed and Draco wasn't sure what that meant. Harry reached up and took his hand and Draco pulled him up, but in the process he managed to slip and began falling back to the ground. Harry honed into his quick seeker skills and reached out and grabbed him before he fell to the ground. Draco looked up at him in relief and they shared another awkward moment.

"Alright, Draco?" Harry asked as he took a step back from the close space that they found themselves in.

"Yeah, um, yeah, I'm fine," Draco stammered.

"Ready to go again?" Harry asked. Draco looked up at him, horrified at the thought. Harry chuckled. "We won't go on the same tube this time. I think the extra weight messed us up on the way down," he explained.

Draco glared over at him and crossed his arms. "Are you saying that I'm fat and it's my fault?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. He picked up his tube and started walking back up the hill, an irate Draco Malfoy stomping behind him muttering under his breath. Once he arrived at the top he turned to look at Draco and responded to his question in a very sincere tone, "You're perfect just the way you are."

Draco looked up at him, his eyes wide in surprise. Harry looked away and sat down in his tube and pushed off, sailing down the hill, as far from the shed as possible. Draco stared down at him and then glanced down at his tube. He sighed knowing that if he wanted to confront Harry about his comment that he'd have to go down the hill. He pushed off and started slowly sliding down the hill. He knew what was coming so he wasn't as surprised as he would have been before when the tube started to pick up the pace. He felt the wind blowing through his hair and he grinned. It was fantastic!

He was grinning from ear to ear by the time he stopped in front of Harry. He jumped up triumphantly and Harry smiled broadly at him. "So?" he asked.

"Let's go again!" Draco exclaimed before he picked up his tube and started trudging back up the hill. Harry chuckled as he followed behind. When he got to the top and looked down at Draco he smiled fondly at him. Draco's eyes were shining with delight.

Harry and Draco spent the next two hours going up and down the hill in all sorts of ways: on their bellies, backs, sides, arms linked, holding hands, and holding the others feet. They raced each other and both won as many times as they lost. They had a blast and were sore and weary as they started trudging back towards the house, firewood in hand.

"Damn," someone muttered from the top of the hill as they stepped out from behind the tree to watch the two boys walk back into their house.

"What? I think it was successful," someone else replied.

"How can you even think that? Nothing happened between them," the other person replied.

"Of course it did. The seeds been planted even more. Didn't you see the way they were looking at each other?" they asked.

"Yes, I suppose," the other responded.

"Okay then, it was a success, but it looks like we need to do a bit more to get them closer." They both laughed impishly as they started walking down the hill.

**XXXX**

Harry and Draco shed clothing as they walked into the house leaving a trail from the back door to the fireplace. Their teeth were both chattering as they set their firewood down into the fireplace. They stared blankly at it a moment as the cold slowly left their muddled brains.

"What do we do?" Draco asked.

Harry glanced up at him and gave him a lopsided grin that Draco totally loved. He blushed slightly at the sight. "We need some paper and a lighter. Get some old Daily Prophets and hand me that lighter right there," Harry explained as he gestured to a spot next to the fireplace. Draco stood up and picked up the lighter looking at it curiously.

"As that always been there?" he asked as he examined it.

Harry started to laugh and shook his head. "Yes, it's been there since we moved in. Muggles lived here before you know," Harry pointed out.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Um, okay, Daily Prophets," Draco responded absently as he started looking around the room. He found their recycled pile and brought a bunch over. Harry chuckled as he sifted through them and pulled out the ones that had convicted wizards and witches on them. Draco looked at him curiously and grinned. "Sounds like you're getting a bit of pleasure out of crumpling up those papers and lighting them on fire," he said.

Harry blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I can't touch them physically so why not just crumple up the papers and light them on fire. That's close enough, right?" He grinned evilly as one particular wizard looked horrified at being burned and tried to run out of the picture. Draco just grinned and shook his head.

Once they had a good fire going they both sat down in front of it and warmed their hands. They sat in silence enjoying the warmth seeping back into their numb limbs.

"Harry?" Draco said quietly.

Harry glanced over at him. "Yeah?"

"Thank you," he replied shyly.

"For?" Harry asked looking up at Draco through his lashes.

Draco gulped as he stared back at him, momentarily forgetting what he was thanking him for. He shook his head quickly and closed his eyes. "For taking me sledding. I didn't realize how fun it could be and I wish I would have done it at Hogwarts, but I'm also glad I didn't because then sledding with you wouldn't have been so special. I also want to thank you for uh…." He stopped and looked over at Harry and the hopeful look on his face. He blushed and took a deep breath, "For not dying on me today or any day for that matter."

Harry grinned. "You think you'd be rid of me that easy? Besides, that would be kind of a bummer since you'd have to find a new roommate and all and they wouldn't be anywhere near as awesome as I am," he replied with wink as he tried to cover the butterflies that were fluttering in his stomach.

"Yeah, something like that," Draco replied his cheeks flushing

They sat in silence again, each trying to not look at the other. Finally, Harry sighed and stood up before walking into his room and carrying his comforter out into the family room. Draco looked up at him.

"Next on my list, to just relax and watch a movie, your choice," Harry said as he settled onto the couch and pulled the blanket around him. Draco gave him a small smile and stood walking over to their movie collection. He picked one out and showed Harry who nodded in agreement. After he put the movie in and grabbed the controller he turned to see Harry holding up the comforter expectantly and Draco once again felt warmth building in his stomach. He got underneath the covers and allowed Harry to cocoon him in. He felt Harry's warm breath against his face and he wanted more than anything to capture his beautiful lips in a heated kiss, but he refrained, fearing rejection once again.

As they were watching the movie Draco noticed Harry's eyes drooping and him slouching further into the couch and watched as his head was coming rather close to collapsing onto his own shoulder. He grinned and shifted slightly effectively putting his shoulder in place for Harry's head to fall onto. Harry eventually did succumb to his sleep and his head fell to Draco's shoulder and Draco grinned in triumphant and settled more into the couch, his fingers lightly brushing Harry's hand.

It wasn't long before Draco drifted off to sleep. As they were sleeping it got darker outside, the fire started to die, and the house became colder. It wasn't long before Harry and Draco woke up to hear the other's teeth chattering. It was absolutely freezing.

"What in the hell is wrong with this place?" Draco asked through his chattering teeth.

"I don't know. Come on, let's go check the thermostat, maybe it's broken," Harry suggested.

"I am _not _getting out from under these covers," Draco insisted.

"And neither am I so you're going to have to get up with me and follow me into the hallway to check," Harry responded in exasperation. Draco huffed, but stood at the same time as Harry. They each grabbed a side and wrapped it tighter around themselves before shuffling to the hallway. They stopped in front of the thermostat, but neither one could see what it said.

"Turn on the light," Draco suggested. Harry reached over and hit the light switch, but nothing happened.

"What now?" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Apparently the power is shut off too," Draco pointed out.

"Obviously," Harry snapped. Draco looked up at Harry with a hurt expression and Harry sighed. "That's not directed at you, I'm sorry. It just seems like someone is conspiring against us today. I mean we have never had any problems with this place and all of a sudden the house is freezing, our wands are missing, our powers gone out. It just doesn't make sense," Harry apologized.

"Maybe someone wanted us to spend some time together," Draco suggested cautiously.

"Hmm, but why? I mean we already live together so what other reason would someone have to force us to be snowed in?" Harry questioned.

"Maybe they know something that we don't or aren't willing to admit," Draco suggested again. He looked down at Harry who looked up at him in surprise.

"Such as?" Harry breathed his stomach turning in knots.

"Um…" Draco hesitated, but steeled himself to just say what was on his mind, damn the consequences. "Harry, I haven't been completely honest with you for quite a long time," he began.

"How do you mean?" Harry questioned nervously.

"I've been keeping something from you that I should have told you a long time ago, but I just haven't had the courage until this very moment. Today put a lot of things in perspective for me and I can't just ignore it any longer," Draco continued.

"What have you been keeping from me?" Harry asked his voice small and nervous.

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I've had a crush on you for a really long time and I can't hide it anymore. Today has proved as much to me." Harry didn't say a word and Draco was sure that he was about ready to slug him for his confession. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Harry. His expression was unreadable, but when Harry stepped back, Draco knew that he had probably just made a big mistake. "Say something," he whispered.

Harry stared at him for a long moment, processing what Draco had just confessed. A smile was pulling at his lips and he couldn't help, but let it show. Draco's mouth dropped open in shock and he stared at him in confusion. "You have a crush on me?" Draco nodded unsurely. Harry grinned further and took a step closer to him. "That's brilliant," he whispered before leaning up and pressing his lips to Draco's. Draco's eyes widened in surprise, but soon closed as Harry wound his arms around Draco's waist pulling him against him and deepening the kiss.

After several minutes of glorious kissing, Harry and Draco broke apart. "Does this mean that you feel the same?" Draco asked hopefully.

Harry studied him for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, I just wanted to see what kissing you would be like. Not too shabby," he replied as he slid out from under the comforter and started walking to his room. Draco stared after him in complete shock. Had he just been shot down? He couldn't believe it. Harry didn't feel a single thing for him. He felt his shoulders begin to shake as all his confidence left him and he bit his lip trying to fight off the anguished cry that was threatening to escape.

"Hey, Draco? Has anyone ever told you how gullible you are?" Harry teased as he winked at him and slipped into his room. Draco stared after him, his breathing coming in gasps as he realized that Harry had only been teasing. He did share the same feelings. He slowly walked down to Harry's room and peeked into the room. There were a few candles lit in the room and Harry was sitting on the bed looking rather pleased with himself.

Draco stood in the doorway and leaned against the door frame gazing over at Harry. "You look rather pleased with yourself," he pointed out.

Harry grinned. "I am feeling rather pleased yes, but I was hoping you could help improve that some or a lot, it's really up to you," he replied with a smirk that could rival Draco's any day.

Draco quirked an eyebrow and stepped further in to the room. "And how do you want me to, uh, please you more?"

"Well, it is rather chilly and you do have my comforter with you," Harry pointed out.

Draco stepped further into the room. "Mmhmm, and that's all that I need to do to please you more?" he asked as he stood directly in front of Harry. Harry gulped as he looked up at him and shook his head dumbly. Draco grinned and placed a hand on Harry's chest. Harry scooted back on the bed and watched through wide eyes as Draco straddled him and wrapped the comforter around them. "Before I make my next move I need to know, do you have the same feelings for me as I do for you?"

Harry stared at him and gulped again. "Yes, for quite a long time," he replied with a shaky breath.

Draco grinned and leaned forward, stopping just before his lips would meet Harry's. "Good to know," he whispered before planting a heated kiss on Harry's trembling lips. The confusion was gone now and both had very clear minds. They liked each other and that changed things from that day on.

Draco never again slept in his own room. The house eventually righted itself once more and was no longer cold and the snow eventually melted, but Harry and Draco never forgot that day and how suspicious things were the following day when their wands were returned and the house was back to normal. Someone had conspired to get them together and despite nearly freezing to death, okay that's a bit dramatic, but despite spending a day being cold, Harry and Draco made their own heat and were blissfully happy that someone intervened and brought them together.

"I told you it would work," someone muttered as they looked down at the two sleeping boys who were wrapped up in each other looking happier than they had ever seen them.

"It would have been a lot easier if they just admitted things in the first place," their partner in crime responded.

"Yes, but now this way it will be even more special to them. Nice job, partner," the other responded as they raised their hand. The two high fived quietly and left the two sleeping boys who were sure to never forget how much they loved the snow.


End file.
